Happy Vday My Lover
by yaoifan124
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the Strawhats are celebrating! Who is who's valentine? Slight yaoi - Yuri/yaoi pairings One-shot


**Happy V-day My Lover**

The Thousand Sunny Go was a busy ship out by the docks. Their navigator, Nami, was handing out money to each of the crew members.

"Now remember! This is some money to get something special for that special someone, since today is Valentine's Day." The red head announced. "So no meat Luffy." The mentioned boy whined.

"But Nami~!" Luffy whined.

"No Buts! Now… Here you guys are! Now go enjoy yourselves!" The navigator smiled joyously.

"Oi, Witch… what if there isn't a special someone?" The green haired man asked, only to get a kick from the blonde cook.

"Don't call a lady that!" The cook yelled.

"Shut up, Shitty Cook!" The swordsman yelled.

"Well, Zoro… I am sure you have a special someone, everyone does!" The red head chirped.

"That's right, Nami-swan~!" The blonde chef did his little noodle dance around the, surprisingly, happy woman.

"Where's Luffy?" The long-nosed boy asked with a finger scratching his head.

"Look see he's already off!" Franky yelled pointing to their missing link. The little reindeer was astonished with his stealthy captain as he pointed to the boy who was already at the edge of town.

"That's our Captain-san." The archeologist giggled and jumped off over the railing.

"Well you guys go have fun! I will watch the ship and go shopping later!" The navigator smiled and waved. Zoro grunted and leaped over the railing, followed by Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji.

Now going to the ships captain. He was wondering around, exploring the new town called Crystal City. It was shiny like the name. He had thought while walking past some crystal buildings. A river ran straight through the middle of the city. The water seemed to glitter off the sun's rays. Which astonished the boy. He wondered more and more deeper into the city.

"Meat! Hot juicy meat!" He heard a salesman yell. He directly went for the cart. "Meat! Right off the grill!" The meat steamed with puffs of spoke and the sizzling popping sound coming from it made the want it more. He went towards it then stopped. 'Ain't I suppose to buy a gift for my special someone.' He thought. But who was his special someone? A light bulb appeared above his brown, messy hair. He grinned and ran off towards a store.

-- -- --

The swordsman was wondering around; lost. He scratched his head. He had some how appeared by the same store he passed a few seconds ago. He smacked his hand to his temple in frustration. Part of it was because he was denying that he was actually lost and the other part was that he had no special someone.

"Meat! Right off the grill!" He heard a yell interrupt his thoughts. He looked up to see his captain drooling over the meat and going near it. He had no doubt that the young man would go for the food and buy it immediately. But the boy stopped. The first mate was confused by this. The boy seemed in thought then he snapped his fingers and turned away from the meat and ran off down another street. The swordsman was dumbfounded by this action. It wasn't normal for the boy to avoid meat or even think about something else besides meat. He stood there for a second then looked to the store right beside him. What it was displaying in the window really caught his eye. He got an idea and went into the store.

-- -- -- --

The blonde chef was walking in through a store of jewelry trying to pick out a jewel for his jewel. His perfect, gorgeous Nami-swan! He was twirling around trying to find the perfect one. But he felt like nothing was perfect so he left to find another store. He strolled down the street; searching.

"Dream Catchers! Fun Mirrors! Tricks! And Treats! All the super naturals of this world!" The cook merely brushed it off and past the salesman. Though when he got a glance on what was in the store someone popped up in his head. He shook his head. 'No! Only my dear Nami-swan!' He was about to step forward, but something really caught his eye and called for him. The same person popped up. Why was he thinking of that person? He couldn't help the urge so he went into the supernatural store and looked around.

-- -- -- --

The sniper wondered through the streets trying to find the perfect store for his special someone. Which no one knew about his huge crush on that person. It was a secret he kept to himself. If it got out it would make it really awkward. All his problems he had he would go to that person. Though the person can be rough at times and likes to argue, he still liked them.

It didn't take long before he say a store that really caught his attention. He knew he was risking the fact he would be revealed of his secret crush, but once he saw his crush into a store he would surely like, he jumped for glee and ran towards the store that caught his attention. He knew something that would be perfect for his secret crush! He was so excited that he sprinted at top speed to the store.

-- -- -- --

"What a Supa day!" The shipwreck announced to no one really. The sun beat down on him and warm him up to his toes. It was a perfect day in Crystal City. He crossed a bridge over to the other side of town. There was a few stores from where he started, but none of them caught his eye. He was getting a gift for his little buddy. They were the best of friends, but no one really would have expected it.

Once he saw his buddy run by he couldn't help but smile. The store his little buddy went in surprised him. It was a type of store he would go into. This made him even more Supa that he walked off and turned corners until he found the perfect store. He walked in and looked at the rows of stuff that knowing somehow he would find something perfect.

-- -- -- --

Oh how excited the archeologist was. She was in a store full of books and knick-knacks. She loved the books displayed, but she had to be thinking about them. Her special someone. They have been secretly together but didn't want to tell no one, just yet. But today they were both going to tell everyone. Oh how they acted like buddies and lovers, but no one would ever find out. She left the store and walked across the nearest bridge. A store on the other side caught her attention.

She turned to the bookstore she was at to see her special someone. She was confused when she saw them. 'Isn't…' She questioned herself then merely shook her head with a smile. Whatever floated their boat. She smiled to herself and entered the store she stood in front of.

-- -- -- --

The little doctor ran through the streets with amazement. The city sparkled and shinned with every movement the reindeer moved. His eyes twinkled with awe. It didn't take him long before he saw a store that caught his big brown eyes. He clapped his hooves together and went to speed point and raced to the store without a second thought.

-- -- -- --

Later when everyone got back to the ship, except Zoro and Luffy. A smiling navigator awaited for them.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked the ones who appeared on the ship at once. Most merely nodded or said yeah. She noticed the two weren't on, but thought they would arrive soon since it was getting dark. "Well now! Should we give our gifts to whoever your special, valentine someone!" She smiled. She was sure she was going to get one from Sanji and her lover. "Who should go first?!" She asked with curiosity rolling off her tongue. "Chopper?" The little reindeer nodded.

"I got my gift for my best friend!" He showed a silly smile and skipped up to Franky. "Here!" He said as he handed the older man a bag.

"Thank you, Chopper-bro!" The shipwreck took the box and sat down. Everyone sat on the grassy deck as well, since they have been walking around all day. They all waited to see what Franky got. The man opening the bag was surprised. "Supa!" He yelled with excitement.

"What did ya get?" The sniper asked with excitement.

"Some new pair of sunglasses, hawaiian shirts, candy, and some more of my awesome speedos!" He held the things out and showed them off. "Thanks, Chopper-bro! This is the best!" He hugged the little doctor and when the boy was out of his huge hug he spoke.

"Your welcome!" The little reindeer said with a twirl of his body.

"I got something for ya too, Chopper-bro!" Franky took the gift away from behind him and gave it to Chopper.

The boy did not hesitate to open it. He opened and jumped up and down with glee. "The new edition of 'Cure Me' and some treats!" The reindeer popped a treat into his mouth and made a 'mmmm' sound and twirled. "Thank you, Franky!" He grinned and hugged the man. Franky merely smiled and put one arm around him.

"Supa!" The shipwreck yelled. "Who's next?!"

"I shall go next." The archeologist announced smoothly. She got up and walked up to the navigator and handed to her. "For my Navigator-san." Everyone did not seem shocked for they sort of figured this would happen. The said person proudly took the gift and handed a gift to her lover.

"Open together?" The red head asked. The raven haired woman nodded. They opened them. "Ooo~! A box of chocolates, two white roses, and some ink for writing! Oh thank you, Robin!"

"Oh this is the book I was looking at in the bookstore… how did you know?" The archeologist asked, even though she saw her run into the store.

"Well… I kind of guessed! Ya know…" The navigator blushed and hugged her girlfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day! Who is next? Sanji?" She asked hoping for a gift from him.

"Well, Nami-san I was going to get you a gift but didn't have enough money too. I spend it all on Usopp's gift." Everyone was shocked. Even Usopp himself even though he saw him go in a store, but didn't know for who just guessed it was for him, and was right. He was blushing more than being shocked. "Here you are, Be my valentine?" The cook asked nervously.

"Oh! I would love too! Here… I got ya a gift too!" The sniper handed a box to the chef, as the chef handed the sniper a box as well. The both opened their boxes, the sniper spoke first. "WOO! This is great! A dream catcher, chocolate covered strawberries, a new bandana, and an adventure book!" He was overjoyed by the gifts he got.

"Oh, is this what I think it is?" The blonde cook examined the gift. "They said they were sold out of this rare spice when I went to go see."

"Well… I got it, the very last one!" The long-nose boy said with pride. "And you also said that yellow daisies were your favorite flower…" He blushed and scratched his head as he turned his head away in a shy cute look.

"You actually remembered?! I thought I told you that like… months ago!" The curly-brow man held the flowers to his nose when he finished his sentence. Taking a whiff of the sweet smell.

"Yeah… I remembered…" The sniper blushed again and continued to have his hand behind his head. They both hugged and Sanji planted a kiss on Usopp's forehead.

"Well… where is Luffy-bro and Zoro-bro?" The shipwreck asked when he noticed their captain and first mate were missing.

"Right here, Dumbass!" Zoro jumped the railing followed by Luffy.

"Zoro got lost!" The captain laughed. The first mate had a vein pop.

"Shut up!" The first mate barked at his captain.

"Okay! Well you are the last two to have to give there gifts to your valentine!" The navigator announced with a chirped and smelled her two white roses.

"Okay! I go first!" The rubber man jumped up and down.

"Okay! You go first Luffy." Nami smiled and giggled with Robin.

"Yosh! My special someone is Zoro!" Luffy hugged the green haired man, who was now blushing. He let go and held out his gift. An eyebrow was raised form the older man as he looked into the bag.

"Oh… a new sash… I have been needing one of those." The swordsman said. "Some cleaning stuff for my swords, a green rose, and… chocolate." He wasn't a fan of chocolate or sweets but he still smiled. They were from his valentine and he couldn't help that it was the thought that counts. It was weird to see a green rose though, he set it back in the carefully. "Alright I guess you want your gift too." He said and pulled the bag off his arm.

"I'm your special someone?! You got me a gift?!" The captain asked with excitement. The swordsman nodded to his questions so he took the bag and looked in it. "Sugoi~! It's so shiny!" He set the bag to rest on his arm as he held out a shiny, silver bracelet. "It's beautiful and shiny. Shishi…" He giggled.

"Let me help you put it on." The first mate insisted. The captain nodded and watched as his valentine put it on his wrist. "Perfect fit." The older man mumbled.

"Thank you! Now…" The brown haired boy looked into the bag to see some chocolate and one red rose. "Ooo! Chocolate!" He took out the rose first and pulled his hat off and stuck it into the ribbon of his hat, making sure it was securely safe before setting his hat back on his head. He took out the chocolates as he let the bag float away. "Thank you. Zoro!" He giggled and looked up to the said person. He was right in front of his face.

"Your welcome. Happy Valentine's Day." Zoro set a light kiss on his captains lips. The kissed boy was shocked, but then happy; so he giggled.

"You're the best!" Luffy hugged his now lover.

"Aww! That was just adorable!" The navigator told her girlfriend, who giggled in agreement. The blonde chef and sniper where in the kitchen. Sanji cooking and Usopp keeping him company. The shipwreck and doctor were watching the same scene as the two women were.

They all agreed that Valentine's Day was the best day ever and they shall never forget it.


End file.
